


Quiet Nights & Starless Skies

by KittKiss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittKiss/pseuds/KittKiss
Summary: Loving yourself is easy. Learning to love yourself in a society that doesn't accept who you love? Now that's the hard part.





	Quiet Nights & Starless Skies

"Leave"

A silence filled the room and Nari looked at her father in shock

"I'm sorry...what?" she asked.

     "I said _**leave!** _Get out of my house!" He shouted this time and Nari flinched and looked to her mother for help, but she wouldn't even look her in the eye. She looked back to her father who was heaving in anger. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

     "I don't understand." A single tear slid down her face. "I thought you would love me no matter what, did those words mean nothing?" She said staring her father in the eyes.

     "You are supposed to mate an Alpha or Beta _**only**_ , do you have any idea what this could do to both me and you mothers careers!?. Did you ever stop to think just once about us? I will not allow you to tarnish our family name by living in this delusion that you are going to mate an omega, it's completely unethical!" Her father shouted at her and with those words like a knife stabbing into her heart, she finally understood where she stood in her parents' lives.

     "Ah, I see now," She said looking down. " I should have known I was never anything more than trophy to you and I finally see that now. Sorry for hoping that my parents would accept and love me for who I am. Sorry I couldn’t be enough for you” With those final words, she ran upstairs to pack her bags and leave. She couldn't stand being in the same house as her parents for another minute.

     In this society you are born with a primary gender and a secondary gender. There are 3 classes of secondary genders: Alpha, being the highest ranked in superiority, Betas ranking after alphas, and finally Omegas seen as the weakest and the ones who are expected to rely on betas or alphas, preferably alphas in the eyes of the people. Each person had a distinct scent based off there secondary gender. An alpha's scent would be musky or they might smell like nature. An omega's scent would be sweet like candy or pastries, and beta's didn't really have scents, but if they did it was very faint and hard to make out.

     Nari was born an omega, and she saw nothing wrong with that. Actually, she finds pride in being one. She had most of the normal omega qualities such as a soft and kind nature, and short in stature. The only thing that makes her stand out is her pink hair that she ended up inheriting from her great grandmother after it skipped a few generations. Unlike most omegas however, she didn't care for alphas or betas, she had assumed it was a phase that she would soon get over, but as years went on and by the time she reached high school, she realized the feeling had not gone away and she had finally caught me to accept that she only felt an attraction for other omegas. This realizations n had become a problem, she knew her parents were conservative and traditional, but she had hope. This foolish false hope led her to the situation she is in now.

     Kim Nari is the daughter of Kim Naeun, her mother, and Kim Jae-Jin, her father. Both are well known business owners in South Korea. Now, most expect Nari to be your typical spoiled brat who always asks her parents for money, but that's not true. Nari knew how people would think of her so she decided that if she was going to be successful she would be successful on her own terms. She worked hard in school to get at the top of her class and she began making a living out of her hobbies such as art and photography so she wouldn't have to ask her parents for money. She pushed herself so her parents would be proud and what does she get? She gets kicked out of her house because she gained the courage to tell her parents that she didn't want to mate an alpha or beta and that she prefered omegas, hoping her parents would continue to love her like they said they would when she was younger. Obviously, it didn't work out that way.

     She cried as she ran upstairs to her room, almost tripping as she got to her door. While she was furious, she packed her bags and began to think 'What am I going to do?', 'Where am I going to go?'. She honestly did not know, but she didn't have time to think. Once she had her bags packed, she looked around her now bare room. She took only the things that meant the most to her. Her artwork, a majority of her clothes, her camera, and the money she had stashed under her bed. The only thing remaining was her bed and her desk that was now empty. With one last look, she turned away and headed downstairs, only stopping once she heard her dads voice.

     "I cannot believe that child! She is going to ruin us!" He stated strongly, her mother staying silent. "The nerve of her to do this to us after everything we've done for her." He scoffed, her mother still remaining silent. She wanted to scream, wanted to shout at her dad. Tell him he was wrong. Tell him about all the times she spent home alone because they were _**always**_ on business trips or at work. Tell him about all the times she hoped he would acknowledge all of the things she did, but no. She stayed silent as her shoulders shook while she tried to keep in her tears. She finally revealed herself and headed towards the door. As soon as she opened the door, the late summer breeze hit her and her hair flew back. The further she got from her house, the more she silently hoped that her parents would call her name. Tell her they were sorry. Tell her that they love her. When was the last time she heard those words? She can't even bother trying to remember. It didn't matter now anyway, she was alone now. She would go to a friend's house, but that required her to have friends... well real friends that is. She wasn't stupid, she knew why people befriended her. They weren't very good at hiding their intentions, but to her, having fake friends was better than having none.

     She knew she had to find somewhere to stay or else she would have to sleep on the streets. She reached for her phone in her back pocket and pulled it out searching for the nearest hotel, finding one just a block away. She immediately headed in its direction. She had so many feelings rushing through her, but her mind was focused on a singular mission, finding someplace warm. It was very dangerous for an omega to be walking alone at night, not all alphas were kind and many used their status to take advantage of omegas in a vulnerable state, like the one she was in right now. She kept her head down and avoided the stares headed in her direction, many from alphas trying to convince her to come home with them. Some of them so persistent, she had to hide because they had tried to follow her. Once she found the hotel, she entered the lobby heading up to the reception desk and looked up to see two people standing, there a man and a woman. Based off their scents, the girl was a beta and the male was an omega, which was mostly rare. She looked closely at them to see them conversing with one another and they seemed comfortable with each other. Once she got closer, she looked at their names tags finding out the Male's name was Kevin and the female's name was Dana. It was strange as they both seemed to be from the States, so seeing them in a place like Seoul was weird. If she was under better circumstances, Nari would have asked why they were here, but now is not the time for that. She cleared her throat which got the attention of them and they apologized.

     "Can I get a room?" She asked. "One with a balcony, preferably."

     "Of course!" Dana had stated and she sent Kevin to retrieve a room key.

     As Kevin returned, Nari had payed for the room with the cash she had taken with her, and he handed her the key with a smile, "Your room is on the 5th floor, Room 518." He stated, followed by an "Enjoy your stay!" from Dana. Nari took the key and headed to the elevator, entering it and pushing the button for the 5th floor. The elevator ride was long and quiet. Seeing the two at the receptionist desk was refreshing, but once she was in the elevator by herself, everything that transpired within the last 2 hours had rushed back, and she wanted to cry all over again. The elevator dinged once it reached the fifth floor and as the doors opened, Nari exited the elevator and made her way to Room 518. Using the key given to her, she opened the door and close it behind her. As soon as the door finished closing, her back hit against it as she let out a deep sigh. She pushed herself off the door leaving her suitcase behind and tossing her book bag on the floor. She headed towards the balcony door, opening it and stepping outside, then shutting it behind her and walking to the railing. Her walking came to a stop once she reached it and she placed her hands on top of the rail... and she looked up.

     The Night was Quiet

     The Sky was Starless

     And with a sudden burst of all the emotions that she had held back.

     She screamed.She screamed until she couldn't any more, until her grip on the railing became too tight to the point it hurt. She was _**livid**_. She was angry at her parents for not loving her for who she is, she was angry at society for creating stupid stereotypes that caused this, and she was angry at herself for not being normal. Once she finished her tantrum, she fell down to her knees and quietly sobbed.

     Suddenly, the door to the balcony next to her suddenly opened and she looked up to see a girl who seemed to look a few years older than herself. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans, tattoos filled her right arm and dark brown hair flowed its way down her back. The girl looked around before her eyes met Nari's and she slowly made her way to her own railing that faced toward the crying girl. As she got closer, Nari was able to identify her as an omega, which is what she wasn't expecting based on her appearance.

     "I'm assuming that was you who screamed?" The dark haired girl asked.

     "I'm sorry." Nari stated softly, her voice sore from all the screaming she did. She stood up on shaky legs and faced the dark haired girl, "I didn't mean to disturb you...." She bowed politely.

     "Don't be so formal, I can tell our ages are not that far apart." The dark haired girl stated. "What I'm wondering is what's got you upset that you had to scream like that?"

     "Oh um.... Some family issues." Nari stated not wanting to dive too deep into it again.

       "Ah, of course you don't want to tell me about it, I am a stranger." The girl nodded before sticking her tattooed arm out. "My name's Jeon SooMin, nice to meet you". Nari was not expecting this, she expected to be yelled at or told to shut up, or anything really besides this, but not kindness.

     After standing there for a solid minute, staring at the girl with her wide doe eyes, she reached her arm out and placed her hand within SooMin's. "My name is Kim Nari. Nice to meet your acquaintance." She said. As they stood there, a small gap between their balconies the only thing keeping them apart, Nari did not make a move to remove her hand from SooMin's and SooMin didn't make and effort to remove her hand from Nari's, the two girls just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

     Maybe this was the worst day of her life, getting kicked out of her parents house at the age of 18 before she could even decide what college she wanted to go to, but right now she feels that everything will be okay.

 

 

 

 

     Because in this Quiet Night

     With the Starless Sky above them.

     She found hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers!! I really hoped you enjoyed reading this even though it isn't very good. If you have any tips on how I could make this chapter/story better PLEASE tell me I want to become a better writer and dont be afraid to point out grammar mistakes.(and tell me if I need more tags and what should be added)Thanks 💖 -Kitt


End file.
